Naruto: DmC
by 2shadowwriter2
Summary: Naruto, the son of the legendary dark knight Kurama, hunts down demons as a way to avenge his mother's death. But when he saves a pink hair girl he get's wrapped up in a journey to discover his unknown past. Rated M for strong language, violence, and hints of nudity. A Naruto and DmC fusion story.


**Naruto: DmC**

***Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.  
Devil May Cry/DmC is the property of Capcom.  
Please support the official releases.**

***You can now follow me on Facebook and Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

Ever heard of the legend of the dark knight Kurama? He was a high level demon who rose through the ranks to become second only to the demon lord Madara. Madara would always use Kurama over his other demon minions to get the tougher jobs done. Kurama didn't mind, he loved the fighting, he was especially skilled at sword play, the best in fact, even better than Madara. When the demon lord set his sights on the human world, he sent his demon minions to take control of the seemingly weak world. However, the world's ninjas proved to be enough to take down his lowly minions. So he sent his right hand, his general, his secret weapon in, Kurama. Kurama, instead of just taking on the humans like the others did, took on a human form and a fake name, Minato Namikaze. He did this so that he could study the humans and find their weakness. However, he never intended to fall in love with a human.

He kept his love for her and the other humans a secret for five years from the other demons and the demon lord. However, Madara soon found out that his second in command soon started slaying other demons that tried to attack the humans. When he did he was furious at Kurama's betrayal. So he took an army of demons and went after the second strongest demon in the demon realm. Some demons, that were loyal to Kurama, were able to tell him of the attack, just in time for him to get his pregnant wife to safety. While he himself fought Madara and his army, but the combined strength proved to be too much for Kurama. To Madara killing Kurama would be too kind, and for the demons betrayal he decided to seal him away. Kurama could do nothing but watch as demons hunted down and killed his love, which Madara found out about, but didn't know that she was pregnant. She was hunted for five years before Madara's demons found her; he was forced to watch as they killed her in the most horrific way. Even as the tears fell Kurama did know one thing, his son was still alive…

**Chapter 1  
Enter the Demon Slayer**

In the elemental lands, there are assortments of villages. Many small villages and a few larger villages. Each one is found in a different region of the elemental lands. Five different lands each represent the five different elements. The lands of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning; each one had their own ninja villages. The ninja villages were once at war with each other, constantly fighting each other for one reason or the other. But for years now, as long as anyone can really remember, they banded together to face a new threat: demons. No knew where they came from, or what they wanted really, they just started to kill. It seemed that it didn't matter what village it was, they were a target all the same. So the villages banded together and were enough to drive the demons back. But soon the power became even, for the humans and demons were at a stale mate.

The demons though strong, some seemed to be mediocre at best. While a single ninja could take on these types of demons, the same cannot be said for the ones on upper levels. Some it takes five to ten strong ninjas to beat them down. Others it takes a couple dozen to take out, which is why whenever the civilians went out they had to have ninja escorts. Up to three chunin level ninjas, as a rule no ninja of chunin rank or lower must leave the safety of the village alone. A genin never leaves the village, and a chunin would have to have two other chunins with or one or two ninjas of higher rank. This was a precautionary to keep everyone safe. They also developed weapons known as guns, these proved to also be an asset to keeping the demons at bay.

A group of ninjas from the largest village in the land of fire, the hidden leaf village, three ninjas walked down the path with a civilian with them. One of these ninjas was a newly appointed chunin, so she was happy to finally be able to leave the village. Being a genin for four years was a real pain, the only action she had gotten was when she took the exam to become chunin. Her emerald eyes scanned the horizon, she may be excited, but Sakura was still on edge.

"Hey rookie, relax no one meets a demon on their first time out." One of the other ninjas stated, he was your average jonin, Sakura only just met the older man so she didn't know his name all that well.

"He's right, I've still have yet to see a demon, and I've been out countless times. Though when I meet one he is so going to get an ass kicking." The other man stated, he was a chunin like her, but he has been out of the village a lot more then she has.

"I suppose." She relaxed only for a bit, but she never put away her kunai knife.

"Can we stop for a bit, my feet are killing me." Their client complained. The other two ninja's sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I hate civilians, especially old ones." Their client glared at the jonin that said the sentence. "Fine, we'll rest for a bit, but only for a few minutes." With that they went for a clearing off the path so their old client can rest his feet.

Sakura was glad for the rest, because all this worrying was making her bladder small. "Excuse me for a moment." She got up from her sitting position.

"Where are you going?" The other chunin asked from where he leaned against a tree.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have to use the little girl's room." The man gave her a confused look.

"She has to take a piss, numb nuts." The jonin stated bluntly while he sharpened a Kunai.

"Oh, well maybe I should go with you." The man grined.

"No way, you pervert." Sakura stormed off with a bright blush of embarrassment on her face. She was saying cusses under her breath as she stomped through the forest. She was a bit surprised when she came upon another clearing, especially seeing a lone trailer at the end of the clearing. She thought it weird, but she knew that there were some crazy people that lived outside of the villages, some survived by staying under the demon's radar, others aren't that lucky. She shrugged it off and proceeded to do her business. As she squatted in front of the tree she didn't hear the approach of some demons until it was too late.

_Inside the trailer.._

"Ugh," A blonde haired boy, who appeared to be around his late teens, rose from his bed with a loud groan. He only had a necklace on, black strap holding a red stone. He looked over at his TV that was playing some news program, something about demons attacking another village. When he stretched the multiple scratches on his back started to heal as a tattoo of a sword started to glow. When the scratches where gone, the tattoo went back to normal. He grabbed a bottle of strong alcohol, but paused for a second when he spotted writing on his arm. 'Hell of a night Naruto, call us.' There was a number beside the writing. The blonde, Naruto, smirked as he remembered only parts of the wild night, well the good parts. He licked his palm and wiped away the markings, then took a big chug from the bottle in his hand.

His head throbbed a bit as the sounds of a girl screaming came from outside his trailer. He got up, slowly, and took his time in finding his clothing. After slipping on a white muscle shirt, brown pants and his boots, he opened the door, only to scowl as the light started to hurt his eyes. He shielded the sun as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the scene. There were three dead bodies of humans, and a group of ugly looking ogre like demons held a helpless girl with pink hair. They had her clothes almost all ripped off her bra being the only thing on her. He could just let them have their way with the girl and go back in his trailer. But he hated demons, demons killed his mother, demons always seemed to be coming after him. He killed every demon he ever came across. These would meet the same fate. "Hey fuckers, put the chick down." The group of demons looked towards the voice, even the girl turned tear filled emerald eyes to the source of the voice.

The demons dropped her and approached the blonde, "There he is boys, let's get him and get our revenge for what he did to our brethren." The biggest in the group stated.

"What about the girl?" One of the other demons asked.

"We'll fuck her after we kill this asshole." He and the others began an approach upon the blonde.

Naruto glared at the group of demons, "Damn, picked a bad day for a hangover." The one in the front threw a large rock at Naruto; the rock grew in size as it came closer to the blonde. Naruto dodged it easy, but turned horror filled eyes upon his trailer when he heard a crash. "Hey! Lay the fuck off my trailer." He ran towards the group of demons, when they threw more rocks at him he slid under them with ease. When he slid towards the demons he pushed his hands forward into a hand stand. Then he turned himself around and with surprising ease, he performed a windmill kick that sent the demons flying. When one smashed into his trailer he stood with anger filled eyes. "Ah fuck this." The sword tattoo on his back glowed; slowly a weapon began to appear out of nowhere using what looked like ash to be formed.

The large silver colored long sword seemed to float in air, for there were no signs of straps being used to hold it in place. The blade seemed to be double-edged, with the forward facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The hand guard had rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of the hand guard. The pommel seems to carry a round piece that seems to resemble a face. Near the pointed out part of the hand guard, seems to be teeth biting into the guard. Naruto stood relaxed for a bit, with the silver of the blade shinning in the sun light. He sent a threatening glare at the demon that was pulling himself out of the blonde's trailer. Naruto grabbed the handle of his long sword, "Time for a little rebellion." He ran towards the demon in front of his trailer, while growling, he pulled the sword off his back and held it with two hands. He swung the large sword with ease, swinging it like a bat. He struck the demon and sent it flying towards one of the other demons.

He glanced over towards the girl, she seemed to be fine, and she also seemed to be in shock, most likely due to the fight. He refocused on the demons; they seemed to be righting themselves. He ran towards a group of three that were almost up. He slid on his feet until he was in the middle of the group, then he swung his sword in a three sixty motion. This sent the group of demons flying back with large cuts on their chests, purple liquid was pouring out of the gashes. He made his way towards the two that he sent into each other. He leapt into the air then brought his sword down in a slash; this sent the demons down to the ground bleeding. HE sensed something coming towards him, turning around he saw that it was another rock growing in size. He swung his sword like a bat, and with sparks flying off the blade, he sliced through the large rock. He leapt in front of the piece that was heading towards his damaged trailer, swinging again, only with the blunt end, he sent the rock piece right back to the demon that threw the rock.

One of the other demons took out a bull horn; he blew into the horn making a large wailing sound. Naruto saw as the clearing was being filled with multiple demons, he even looked up to see a huge hunter demon coming towards the group. He had large cross like scar in between his eyes, a type of loin cloth with some kind of grappling hook at one side, and a large dagger on his other side. Naruto looked to the demons surrounding him; he sent a smirk towards the gathering demons. "Now this is a party." He ran towards the closes demon and started to hack away at him, kicking the demon away the blonde swung his sword around to block a club strike. He pushed the club away and stabbed forward rapidly, then performed a horizontal strike that sent the demon back with a large gash in its chest. He didn't stop for a second as he kept slicing away at the demons, each one being taking out by his large long sword. He kept this up until he noticed some small winged demons coming towards him. They started to throw bombs his way, he rolled out of the way of the blast zone, but the demons around him weren't so lucky, as the blast sent them flying. Naruto ran for one then leapt up into the air; he started to slice rapidly at the demon, his movements keeping him airborne. When he dropped down he saw something glistening in the sun light, it was coming from a tree within the woods that he was fighting near.

He focused his vision on the object to see a blue bra, hanging within the bra were two guns. One was white the other was black; they were custom built M1911's. Both the triggers had a pivot style to them, custom sights, ported muzzle compensators. The barrels were extended through the compensators and ported to match the cuts in the compensators. Custom slides that have been thickened and reinforced along the slide travel rails and around the chamber. Rails were bolted to the forward portion of both frames used to hold the compensators in place. They both had gold-plated magazine releases, hammers, safety switches and triggers. Both have ergonomic wood grips which are inlaid with portraits of Victorian women. On the black gun the handle featured a dark-haired woman and a fair-haired woman on the white gun. Naruto stared at them confused for a second, "My guns?"

He noticed that a herd of demons made their way for him for him; he placed Rebellion back in place. He towards the bra hanging from a tree branch that held his twin guns, some demons tried to block his path. Instead of pulling out his sword he jumped and landed on the demons face in front of him, then leapt to another demon. When he made it to the last demon in his way, he leapt from the demons face toward the two guns. With ease he pulled them off the bra then rolled with the fall to land back on his feet. "Ebony," he looked to the black gun, "Ivory," then to the white gun. "I missed you girls." He heard a growl, and then quickly turned to face a demon that came running towards him. He pointed the two guns then began to rapidly fire at the demon. The guns seemed to never run out of ammo, a perk from a shaman whose life the blonde once saved. He placed a spell on both buns, allowing them to never run out of ammo. As he fired upon the demon he walked closer towards the demon that was being paralyzed by the gun shots. When he was closed he quickly replaced his guns into the holsters that he had built into his pants. He then took out Rebellion and slashed away at the demon sending it to the ground. He ran toward the demon then used its face to jump high into the air. Putting Rebellion back, he took out Ebony and Ivory and began to fire upon the three winged demons that tried to toss bombs his way.

Pulling off multiple moves with the twin hand guns, Naruto made short work of the small flying demons. He noticed that only six more demons remained out of the twelve that he took out. They all huddled into a small group, readying small rocks to throw at the blonde. When one threw one, before it could grow in size Naruto took out his guns and fired upon the rock, turning it to dust. He did this for the other rocks as well. Before they could right themselves Naruto ran towards the group while pulling off his long sword, he performed a horizontal slash that sent the group of demons flying away from him. He went for the closes one and did a vertical slash downward. With that out of the way he made his way for another one that was about to get up. The blonde took out his white gun and fired rapidly upon the demon as he made his approach for the creature. When he was close he started to hack away on handedly at the demon. He then took his sword threw it like a dagger for the other demon, as did so he made his way toward it. When the sword struck the demon in the chest and stuck, Naruto grabbed the sword handle and whacked the demon coming up from his rear with the demon on the end of the sword. He shot both in the head, then made his way for the last demon, ran forward and stabbed rapidly, then did a vertical slice that sent the demon air borne. He took out his twin guns and fired upon the demon to keep him in the air. Then he leapt up and did a vertical slash down, this took out the last demon for good.

The blonde then heard a large roar; he saw that the huge hunter demon was making its way for him. "Awe shit, I forgot about you." He then remembered the girl, turning he saw that she was still shocked. She didn't move at all, Naruto made his way for the girl aiming to get her out of the way for a huge battle. "Hey, pinkie you gotta get out of here." The girl never moved only stared up at him with a dumbfounded look. "Fuck, hey is anybody in there?" She made no sound only continued to stare at him. "Fuck this." He grabbed the girl and pulled her up into a bridal style hold. He pushed the fact that he could see her downstairs privates and her lite pink bra to the back of his mind. He ran toward the tree line and made his way away from the hunter demon. After finding a clearing far away from where his trailer was he sat the girl down in front of a tree. "Stay here." He then ran off to head back to the clearing; he saw that the hunter demon was making its way toward the blonde.

Naruto kept his course and slid underneath the large demon, then rolled with the slide to right himself. Then made his way back to the opposite clearing, he glanced back to see that the hunter demon was indeed making its way for the blonde. As he ran into the clearing he saw opposite of the clearing a black jacket hanging from a tree. It seemed to be mad of leather, with orange interior. Long sleeve and sported a hood as well, it was also a long coat that when worn went down three fourths of the way down his backside. He looked back to see the hunter demon coming toward him, the demon was still on its approach of the blonde. He ran toward the tree with the jacket hanging from the top branch. He jumped up to land on the top of the trailer, and then leapt for a high branch. When he landed he heard a whistling sound, turning, he saw a large dagger making its way toward him. "Awe fuck me." He jumped up to another branch higher up, then to another, as he did the dagger came spinning toward the tree. It sliced through the tree causing it to fall forward. As it was falling, instead of jumping off, Naruto ran along the trunk of the tree dodging branches as he did so. Then he jumped for his coat moments before the tree struck the ground. As he was airborne he slipped on the coat, and then performed a roll to land on his feet. "Nice." He flicked his arms forward straightening the jacket.

He heard another roar then turned to face the demon, "Demon scum." Naruto ran toward the demon, when it took out the grappling hook, Naruto took out his sword. The hunter fired the grappling hook for the blonde, when it struck the ground it caused a huge stone like hand to form. The hand tried to grab the blonde, but Naruto rolled out of the way of the attack. He then continued his run toward the demon. When he got to the hunched over demon, that didn't seemed that big, but this was due to the large demon always being in a crouching position. Naruto made his way for the demon, as it pulled out its dagger; Naruto blocked a strike with Rebellion. Then the blonde made pushed the dagger away and used the demons stagger to his advantage. He leapt up then started to slice away at the cross like scar on the demons face, this proved to be the demons weakness. When Naruto landed he quickly rolled out of the way of another strike from the demons large dagger. The blonde pulled out his guns, and then proceeded to fire upon the red cross like scar. This proved to be effective, for it slowed the demons movements down for a bit. Enough for Naruto to make his way for the demon, when he was close he performed a jumping vertical slash with his sword, and then started to slash away at the demons weakness. This caused the demon to lose balance and fall for the ground. This didn't pause the blondes attack; he started to slash away once more at the down demon. He had to dodge a clawed hand though, as the demon started to get up.

The hunter demon put his dagger back then started to spew out a black mist that covered the whole of the clearing. Naruto couldn't see where the hunter demon went, but saw an orange and red glowing circle heading for him. He stared confused for a moment before he realized what it was. It was the demons dagger being thrown at him; it seemed to be moving on its own. Naruto leapt over the dagger, when he landed he saw that the weapon changed course and started to head for him again. This time it was in a vertical circle as opposed to the horizontal one it was in earlier. Naruto dodged the attack, but again the dagger changed its course. He took out his sword and waited this time, at the last second Naruto made a slash for the dagger sending it off course. Doing so seemed to also clear off the black mist that surrounded the area. Naruto could now see the hunter demon once again. The blonde made his way for the demon, when it fired its grappling hook the blonde dodged it once again. He continued his trek forward, until he made it to the hunter demon. He blocked a dagger slice and rolled away from another claw strike. The demon leapt into the air to land away from the blonde. Naruto took out his guns and fired upon the demon's weakness once again. This seemed to be effective, but the demon was still able to pull out his grappling hook and fire it toward the blonde. Naruto dodged the attack once again, and then made a dash for the hunter demon, which fired its grappling hook gun once again. Naruto dodged that attack as well; the attack did nothing to slow the blonde down.

Naruto finally made it to the demon; he leapt up to avoid a slash and began to hack away at the demons scar. When he landed he dodged another attack, then he started to hack away at the demons hand that was holding its crouch position. This caused the demon to lose balance again and fall forward to land on its elbow. Naruto used the demon's pause against it and sliced away at the demons scar. This caused the demon to fall to the ground again, allowing Naruto to easily hack away at the large demon. With one final blow the demon was now so weak it couldn't move. Naruto stopped his attack, the demon never moved. With a smirk Naruto had his sword in his right hand with the blade resting on his right shoulder.

"Son of Kurama," The demon let out, his breathing staggered.

"Son of who?" Naruto asked confused.

"Soon, you will be killed just like you whore mother." The demon managed a smirk.

"Whore mother?" Confusion held in the blondes blue eyes. "I don't know my mother, but if you're calling me a son of a bitch you wouldn't be the _first_." At the end of his sentence he brought his sword down with force delivering the final blow. He stared off in the distance, a nostalgic look upon his face. '_My mother,_' He started to hold the red stone around his neck. '_I barely remember my mother._' He closed his eyes, a vision of him at the age of five smiling as he was sat in the lap of a beautiful red hair woman.

When he opened them again the vision left, he let go of the stone and put Rebellion back on his back. When he did the sword seemed to turn to ash at it disappeared into thin air. He made his way back to his trailer; his thoughts were now on the girl that he saved. As he was walking he didn't notice a lone demon make its way out of the clearing, he observed the entire scene. After Naruto got some extra clothes for the girl in the other clearing, he made his way for her.

After Naruto got to the clearing he saw that the girl never moved, she still had a look of horror and shock upon her face. Naruto threw the clothes at the girl; this caused her to yelp in surprise. Naruto stared at her, as she stared at the clothes. "Put them on, there not much, but they should fit and cover yourself up." The clothes were just a white shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. The girl seemed to be confused for a second, when she looked up she saw that the blonde had his back turned to her. "What's your name?" He asked, but never looked at her.

"Uhm, Sah-Sakura." She managed out with a slight stutter from her shocked state.

"I'm Naruto." He said, but never looked at her, and then it occurred to the girl that he had his back turned only so she could have some privacy to change. When she started to notice the chill in the air, that's when she noticed that she no longer had her clothes on. With a blush at the realization, she put the white shirt on then slipped on the grey sweat pants.

"Uhm, Naruto, was it?" She asked, "I'm uh, I'm done." The blonde turned to face her, he never changed his expression. He seemed to be scowling at something.

"Good. Glad that they fit." He then started to leave the clearing.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked as she stood on shaky legs.

"To salvage what I can from my trailer and move on." The blonde never turned around, she only saw his back as he walked off.

"Wait, I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you haven't of come when you did. I'm in your debt, and would do anything to repay you." When she said this, the blonde paused.

He turned a lecherous smirk toward the pink haired girl. "Even sexual?"

Sakura stared in shock at the blonde man, she clutched herself tightly. "If, if that is what it takes." She looked down.

Naruto began to laugh loudly at this. "I'm just fucking with you, look don't worry about it." He started to walk off once again, leaving a dumbfounded girl behind.

"Wait, I do want to know, how were you able to take on so many demons by yourself? Even that bigger one, how did you take them all down? And with such ease as well, you don't even look tired." Sakura had so many questions for the blonde, wondering who or what he was.

"It's best if you don't know, just go back to wherever it is you are from, and forget you ever met me." Naruto started to walk off again.

"I want to know though, who are you really, how did you do all that? I will never be able to forget about this, not until I find out." Sakura started to follow the blonde.

"Look, just leave it alone, besides I couldn't answer all that even if I wanted to." Naruto never turned to face her, he just continued to walk.

"Why?" Sakura found the statement confusing.

"Because I don't even know. I just know that I can kill those fuckers and that's all I need to know." Naruto finally faced the girl, he held a glare, but Sakura could see sadness in his eyes.

"Don't you want to know?" Sakura now understood the blonde's previous statement, but was still a bit confused.

"No, I don't care." Naruto continued to walk. "All I really know is that it was demons that killed my mother. So it will be me that will kill every demon I come across."

Sakura gasped at the statement, she looked to the blonde. "I see, but that doesn't explain why you aren't even tired. Most ninjas would be close to death after a battle like you just fought."

"Well for starters I'm not a ninja, and like I said I don't give a rats ass how I'm able to do what I do. The only thing I care about is the fact that I can do it." Naruto made it to the other clearing.

"Well, don't you want to find out?" It was a legit question.

"Not really no, 'cause I _don't care_." He continued his slow trek.

"Why don't you care? Maybe if you looked for the answers you can find out who killed your mother." Sakura still followed the blonde, the reason why she was so focused on this was due to her curiosity and the fact that she still owes the blonde.

"Demons killed my mother, that's good enough for me." Naruto never turned a glance at the girl.

"Yeah, you said that, but why? And who exactly did it?" Sakura kept her questions coming.

Naruto stopped to face the girl. "Why do you care so much?"

"You saved my life; I told you that I owe you." Sakura seemed to blush in embarrassment.

"Look, just forget you ever met me, forget the fact that I saved your life, and just go home." Naruto made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Look, you should find out, it may help you figure out who you are." Sakura stared at the blonde, but turned away when the blonde stared back.

Naruto groaned loudly, "Why don't you just leave me alone woman?" Naruto glared at the girl.

"How about this, you come with me back to my village, and we ask the third hokage. He may know something about you, or how to help you. You do that and I'll leave you alone forever, after we find out some answers about your past." Sakura smirked, she had something over him.

"If it will get you to leave me alone, then fine. Now where is this village?"

"What about your trailer?" Sakura seemed confused; she thought he needed something from there.

"Forget it, I'll get to it after I get you off my back. Now let's go, the sooner we get back to your village, the sooner I can get you out of my hair." Naruto groaned again at the prospect of traveling with the pink hair girl.

"Okay, right this way." She walked in the opposite direction of the clearing with the blonde's trailer. "So," She started looking at the blonde, "What's your favorite color?"

Naruto groaned loudly, he was not looking forward to the trip ahead of him.

**(A/N: I know I said no new stories, but hear me out. I had to get this out here and it is also a teaser for you all, to see if any of you are interested in the story at all. If enough of you are then I will continue it, if not then I won't plain and simple. So favorite it if you liked it, feel free to follow, and leave a review. I will be focusing mostly on my two main stories, Naruto's Pokemon Journey and Digimon: Naruto's Adventure. I am still in progress with both stories, and this will only be worked on if it turns out to be popular. Now moving on, Ebony and Ivory are based off of the original guns in the first game of the series, while Rebellion is based off of DmC's version of the long sword. No characters from the Devil May Cry universe will be in this story, the only aspects of Devil May Cry are the signature weapons of Dante. Naruto is dressed just like Dante is in the DmC game, only the inside of the coat is a different color, had to give him some orange. Yes there will be a romance between Naruto and Sakura, nothing graphic or lemony, just the average romance. But not for a while, one they just met and two Sakura has too many questions for Naruto, and Naruto doesn't want to give her any answers. As you saw, Naruto's fighting style is derived from the game play of the video games. No I am not making Naruto god like in this, look how bad ass Dante is, that is just how Naruto will be. More of Kurama will be given as the story progresses, and yes Naruto will awaken his demonic blood. More of Naruto's mother, if you didn't guess who the red head was then go away, will be given out as the story progresses. Yes I did choose Madara as the demon lord, it fits doesn't it? Oh, by the way Naruto does have the whisker marks, I just forgot to put that in. Well leave a review, favorite it and/or follow if you would like to see me continue the story. Ttfn Ta ta for now.****)**


End file.
